


the view from up here

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Hinata likes to look at him.It’s not creepy, he argues with himself. At least, not anymore, after everything they’ve done together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Escapril [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	the view from up here

**Author's Note:**

> not persona--shocking, i know

Hinata likes to look at him. 

It’s not creepy, he argues with himself. At least, not anymore, after everything they’ve done together. 

It would normally be impossible. Kageyama likes to be aware of his surroundings, to know what the environment is like and to see how things might affect others. He’s observant—which would be useful if he knew what to do with it, but even years later Kageyama still struggles with basic human interaction.

But Kageyama’s different when it’s just Hinata. 

Sharp eyes dull down from relaxation, or quick thinking turns into light banter (or intense arguing, if they’re feeling up to it). Any sort of barrier he puts up dissipates when it’s just the two of them.

They’re old now, thirty-year-olds and practically senior citizens in Hinata’s eyes. They had a great volleyball run—winning countless trophies and medals, even getting on the news, much to his pleasure and his partner’s _dis_ pleasure. 

And he got to experience it all with Kageyama at his side. 

In the corner of his eye, he seems Kageyama cooking in the kitchen, mindlessly humming a tune from an old cartoon Hinata forced him to watch because _how could you not have watched that you’re a mess Tobio sit down it’s time to learn the important things!_ Hinata watches Kageyama wonder if he accidentally put too much salt in, watches him shrug and hope for the best, and even though this is just another night among many, Hinata feels his heart swell. 

The view from the top may have been a different peak than it was when he was in high school, but Hinata would much rather be here.

**Author's Note:**

> id say that kagehina is my true ride or die, but the idea of writing them makes me nauseous. but this prompt (view from up here) is just HOLLERING for haikyuu, so, here we are now


End file.
